


Пожарище

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Случайные незнакомцы [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Hostage Situations, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон видит по телевизору нечто, что отсылает его обратно в мучительную тишину.У Шерлока есть дело, ряд преступлений, и во всех присутствует тикающий ужас замедленного действия.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Случайные незнакомцы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557013
Kudos: 12





	Пожарище

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611727) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



Поставив чайник для того, чтобы заварить ещё одну кружку чая, я просматриваю новости в поисках потенциальных дел. В Лондоне никогда ещё не было так спокойно. От скуки я уже готов стрелять в стену, но не буду этого делать. Не буду, потому что Джону это не понравится.

Конечно, он знает, что мне скучно. Я уже несколько дней ворчу по поводу отсутствия дел. Но ему не нравится, когда в квартире стреляют. Это его раздражает. Я уважаю его желания.

Мы с Джоном − соседи по квартире в течение трёх месяцев. Узнав о нём за это время многое, я признаю, что до сих пор не до конца понимаю его пределы. В этом человеке есть много неизученного. Он обладает даром молчания − неоценимым в компаньоне, но иногда препятствующим пониманию. Но я не могу его спрашивать. Слишком много вопросов превращают его в устрицу, одинокую и немую. Он − тайна, которую я всё ещё разгадываю.

Это не то отвлечение, в котором я нуждаюсь, но к нам наконец-то приходит сестра Джона. Они несколько раз разговаривали по телефону. Я имею в виду, что говорила она, а он лишь поддакивал через определённые промежутки времени, чтобы она понимала, что её слушают. Она − из тех громких людей, голоса которых похожи на сверло дантиста. Каждый раз, когда она звонит, Джон сидит, свернувшись в кресле, закрыв глаза и зажав телефон между плечом и щекой. Я могу уйти на кухню, чтобы вскипятить воду для чая, и всё равно слышу всё, что она говорит.

Джон не хочет, чтобы она приходила, но он этого не скажет. Она всё равно его не услышит. И хотя у нас нет никаких дел, я не хочу тратить время на такую ерунду, как Гарри Ватсон.

− Итак, − кривится Гарри, скользнув взглядом по брату. − Соседи по квартире, − продолжает она.

Джон кивает. Я прикусываю язык. _Очевидно._

− Итак, − повторяет она.

Мы с Джоном обмениваемся взглядами. Он отчаянно хочет, чтобы она ушла.

− Мы сейчас очень заняты. − Это − ложь, но я надеюсь, что она поймёт намёк.

Она смотрит на меня, а потом на брата, делая своего рода выводы своим эгоцентричным, затуманенным алкоголем мозгом. − Вы − вместе, − озвучивает она свои мысли.

Джон смотрит на меня. − Да, − подтверждает он. − Вместе.

Я делаю несколько намёков, упоминая деньги, которые она ему должна. Она уезжает.

По правде говоря, мы живём в каком-то состоянии неопределённости. Мы не говорим о том, кто мы друг другу, и что происходит между нами. В моей жизни было не так много отношений, но я уверен, что обычно подобные вещи прогрессируют. Но для того, чтобы описать Шерлока Холмса, редко используется слово «нормальный». Я, как говорит Донован, _фрик_.

А вот Джон Ватсон когда-то был нормальным. Он встречался с женщинами, вечерами посещал пабы, поддерживал контакты со старыми школьными приятелями. Объявление его мёртвым на три года всё это отмело. Сейчас он спит со своим соседом по квартире, и иногда у него бывают кошмары, о которых он не рассказывает. Он − тот, кто не может сам начать разговор. Тот, кто приносит извинения за причинённые неудобства.

У нас есть то, что могло быть определено как секс. Это просто происходит. Джон в темноте ищет меня; я прижимаю его к себе и оборачиваюсь вокруг него. Он жаждет прикосновений − и боится их. Я для него как спасательный плот.

Мы заземляем друг друга. Он нужен мне так же отчаянно, как я − ему.

Мы не говорим об этом.

Даже если бы я мог, я не уверен, что хочу определить, кто мы друг другу. Я не ожидал, что буду нуждаться в другом человеке так, как в Джоне. Мысленно, эмоционально, физически.

А я − тот, в ком нуждается он. Гарри права; мы − вместе.

Тяжёлые шаги в дорогой обуви, перемежаемые стуком зонтика, возвещают о приходе моего брата.

− Нет, − отрезаю я, прежде чем дверь полностью откроется. − Я не могу.

Майкрофт смотрит на меня многозначительно. − Не можешь?

− Не могу выкроить время. Слишком много всего происходит.

Он следует за мной в гостиную, где я устраиваюсь в своём кресле с чаем. Он смотрит на Джона, сидящего на полу и смотрящего телевизор. Даже спустя месяцы после его плена, несмотря на знакомство заново с креслами, диванами и кроватями, временами кажется, что он предпочитает пол.

Майкрофт занимает другое кресло.

Вскочив, Джон заваривает для него чай; я слишком груб для того, чтобы это делать. Или просто ленив. Я предполагаю, что Джон всё ещё благодарен Майкрофту за то, что тот вернул его из страны мёртвых.

− Спасибо, Джон, − улыбается ему Майкрофт.

Кивнув, Джон снова садится на пол, скрестив ноги, и пьёт свой чай.

Майкрофт направляет на меня своё неудовольствие. − Ты знаешь, что я не часто приношу для тебя дела, а если делаю это, они всегда требуют твоих специфических талантов. Да, дорогой брат, я признаю, что у тебя есть таланты. И я благодарен за помощь, которую ты оказал в прошлом.

 _Слишком прозрачно._ − Если ты ожидаешь, что меня тронет твоя лесть, приготовься к разочарованию, − отвечаю я.

− Это дело имеет государственное значение, − продолжает он. − Возможно, Джон сумеет преодолеть твоё упрямство.

Услышав своё имя, Джон улыбается Майкрофту, но ничего не говорит.

− Как вам с ним живётся, доктор? Я уверен, что жизнь с ним − ад.

− Мне не надоедает, − говорит Джон, продолжая улыбаться. Он возвращается к просмотру телевизора.

Майкрофт снова направляет на меня свой ледяной пристальный взгляд. − _Твоя_ скука, однако, очевидна.

Я боюсь, что не очень хорошо симулировал свою недоступность. Если бы я продумал это, то, возможно, был бы намного более убедительным. К сожалению (для Майкрофта), мне всё равно.

Майкрофт начинает рассказывать мне о деталях дела, которое хочет мне поручить, но я его уже не слушаю. Я смотрю на своего соседа.

Негромкий вздох, отсутствие движений, а затем кружка падает на пол.

Замолчав и нахмурившись, Майкрофт смотрит на Джона, лицо которого ничего не выражает.

По телевизору голос переводит слова мужчины в тюрбане, говорящего на пушту. « _Ваша цивилизация умирает_ , − вещает тот. − _Бог повернулся к вам спиной и сделал вас нашими врагами..._ »

Спотыкаясь, Джон бежит к туалету и хлопает дверью. Я следую за ним. − Джон?

Я слышу, как Джона тошнит.

Джон молча ковыряется в подогретой пасте, тарелку с которой я перед ним поставил. Я могу сказать, что Джон не голоден, по тому, с какой неохотой он берёт в руки вилку, откладывая её после каждой съеденной порции. Он не хочет меня волновать, поэтому ест. Мы это уже проходили: он ставит еду передо мной, настаивая, чтобы я поел, и я катаю фрикадельки по тарелке, переставляя их вместо того, чтобы съесть.

− Всё в порядке, − говорю я. − Если ты не голоден, не заставляй себя.

Но он заставляет. Ему не нравится оставлять еду на его тарелке. Я положил ему пасты совсем немного, но несмотря на это, он никак не может её доесть.

Он весь день ничего не говорит, после того, как по телевизору показали того мужчину.

После того, как Джон выбежал из комнаты, Майкрофт сказал то, что я уже вычислил. − Это − он.

Мы ещё многого не знаем о похитителях Джона. Он был спасён американскими солдатами, обнаружившими его на цепи в самодельной клетке в подвале, где его удерживали в течение трёх лет. Единственной вещью, которую у него не отобрали, было моё письмо. Кроме шрамов от кандалов, у него не было никаких признаков физического насилия, поэтому его отправили на военную базу в Ландштуле. У него обнаружили недоедание, но сочли достаточно здоровым для того, чтобы он мог вернуться в Великобританию. Оказавшись в родной стране, Джон немедленно провалился между трещинами системы. После того, как он приехал, чтобы жить со мной, стало ясно, что над ним совершено психологическое насилие в виде изоляции, лишения свободы и запугивания, чередующегося с добротой. Рецепт Стокгольмского синдрома.

Мы не знаем, почему его держали в плену так долго и почему не убили. Джон не говорит об этом. Он никогда не рассказывает мне о мужчинах, которые его похитили, но я полагаю, что такое насилие более типично для одного похитителя, чем для группы. Было ясно, что в том доме жила группа людей, но у Джона, возможно, был контакт всего с одним человеком. Я часто задавался вопросом о том человеке.

Когда Джон услышал голос этого человека, ему стало физически плохо. Мой желудок скрутило, когда я увидел его горе и страх.

− Это − он, − сказал Майкрофт. − Его похититель.

− Найди его, − попросил я брата. − И убей.

Он не спит, когда я ложусь рядом с ним. Я не уверен, что он хочет, чтобы к нему сейчас прикасались, поэтому жду, чтобы увидеть то, что он сделает. Когда он пришёл, чтобы жить со мной, ему не нравилось, когда к нему прикасались, но он доверял мне. Сон вместе − то, что мы начали делать из-за его ночных кошмаров. Они стали его меньше беспокоить, но я ожидаю, что кошмары возобновятся после того, что произошло сегодня.

Джон отодвигается на середину кровати, спиной ко мне, и я его обнимаю, пытаясь придумать то, чтобы можно сказать. «Ты не должен говорить, но если ты это сделаешь, я тебя выслушаю». Очевидная, нелепая вещь. Джон говорит, когда хочет, но всегда есть предел тому, сколько он скажет. Он не часто начинает разговоры.

Я хочу сказать « _Я люблю тебя_ ». Он и так это знает. − Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, − вот что я на самом деле говорю.

Джон не отвечает, но я чувствую, как он кивает.

Я составил список. Сведения о Джоне, которые говорят мне, что было с ним сделано и за что он был наказан. Ему не разрешали гнев и любопытство. Он жил в тишине и страхе.

Иногда мне хочется, чтобы Джон на меня накричал. Я ощущаю, что в прежней жизни он был человеком, который мог накричать. Я знаю, что произошло с тем Джоном Ватсоном и почему он себя не проявляет, и мне часто хочется, чтобы он накричал на меня, когда я совершаю что-то глупое. Но мой Джон не кричит. Четыре года назад он был капитаном, членом Медицинского корпуса Королевской армии, и спасал жизни в Афганистане. Конечно, ему приходилось иногда кричать, отдавая другим приказы.

Тот Джон Ватсон, возможно, встречался с друзьями, чтобы выпить, грязно шутил, флиртовал с женщинами (и мужчинами?) и плакал над вещами, с которыми не мог справиться. Он, возможно, играл в регби с другими солдатами. Он, возможно, рассказывал забавные истории своим пациентам, чтобы те расслабились и позволили ему зашить раны. Он, возможно, слушал их разговоры о доме и рассказывал им о своей девушке, которая вышла замуж за кого-то другого. Тот Джон Ватсон не был ни робким, ни тихим.

Это не тот человек, с которым мы живём в одной квартире.

Джон Ватсон, который вернулся из Афганистана, редко говорит, следит за выражением своего лица и извиняется за то, что занимает место. Он жил в страхе в течение многих лет. Я думаю, что под страхом скрывается гнев. Он просто не понимает, что с ним делать.

Я звоню его консультанту, Элле; у неё есть свободное время на следующий день. Пока я сижу в приёмной, я думаю о способах убить человека, который причинил ему боль. Выстрел снайпера в голову слишком быстр и слишком милосерден. Я надеюсь, что убийцы Майкрофта жестоки, но уверен, что прежде всего остального они ценят эффективность. По крайней мере я надеюсь, что у того человека будет момент страха, когда он поймает взгляд убийцы. Я надеюсь, что непосредственно перед тем, как нажать на курок, похитителю _передадут привет от Джона Ватсона_.

Через пятьдесят минут он выходит. Я вижу, что он устал. Взгляд Эллы сообщает мне всё. Джон всё ещё не рассказывает об этом.

− Должно пройти какое-то время, Джон, − говорит она.

Он кивает.

Два дня спустя мой период скуки резко заканчивается. Звонит Лестрейд и просит меня приехать в Скотланд-Ярд.

Улыбаясь желанному отвлечению, я обращаюсь к Джону. − Пойдёшь?

Он кивает. − Если ты хочешь.

− Конечно. Я буду потерян без моего случайного незнакомца.

Эта фраза вызывает у него улыбку.

Пять зёрнышек.

Двадцать минут спустя я разговариваю по розовому телефону с рыдающей женщиной.

− Я не плачу... я печатаю... А эта... тупая сука... читает вслух.

− Занавес поднимется, − тихо произношу я.

Джон смотрит на меня с недоумением и ужасом. Он хочет спросить, что я имею в виду? Но он подождёт моего объяснения.

− Я уже давно этого жду, − сообщаю я.

− Двенадцать часов, − рыдая, говорит женщина, − или я... буду... очень непослушным.

Мы находимся в лаборатории Барта и осматриваем найденную в квартире 221А обувь. Я провожу анализ почвы с подошв.

− Кто она?

Я чуть не забыл о том, что Джон рядом. − Кто?

− Женщина по телефону, − тихо отвечает он почти извиняющимся тоном.

Я пожимаю плечами и возвращаюсь к анализу. − Она не имеет значения. Просто заложник. Никаких подсказок.

Джон молчит, но я могу сказать, что он наблюдает за мной и ждёт.

Я отрываюсь от микроскопа. Я не видел у него такого взгляда прежде. Он обеспокоен, возможно, даже сердит. − Она может умереть, − негромко говорит он.

− Мы находимся в больнице, наполненной людьми, которые могут умереть, Джон, − отвечаю я. − Я не смогу им помочь, плача из-за этого. Я смогу помочь этой женщине, если смогу сосредоточиться на этой обуви и решить загадку.

 _«Немного не хорошо»_ , − думаю я. Ну, правда, что я могу сказать? Я не очень хорош в том, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым. Я хорошо решаю головоломки. Тот факт, что эта головоломка поможет определить, жива неизвестная женщина или нет, не может быть частью процесса. Эмоции мне не помогают. Чувства не на стороне победителей.

− Я решу её, − уверяю я его. − Она не умрёт.

Молли входит в лабораторию, сопровождаемая мужчиной, думая, что тот − её новый бойфренд, Джим. Я окажу ей любезность, если скажу, что мужчина − гей. Я сосредотачиваю своё внимание на предметном стекле.

− Служебный роман, − признаётся она. Они смеются.

− Гей, − бормочу я.

− Что? − Молли хмурится. _Не хорошо._

Её бойфренд пытается со мной флиртовать. Он игнорирует Джона.

Джон не игнорирует Джима. Он ощетинивается как ёж. Интересно, что он видит.

− Приятно было познакомиться, − говорит мужчина перед тем, как уйти.

− Что ты имел в виду, сказав, что он − _гей_? − спрашивает Молли. Она сердится.

Я решаю, что могу предоставить доказательства: средство для ухода за волосами, нижнее бельё и (самое изобличающее) его номер телефона. Молли убегает.

Джон молчит.

Я смотрю на него. − Ну и что?

Он долго смотрит на меня, а затем качает головой.

Джон не смотрел телевизор с тех пор, как там показали того кричащего на пушту мужчину. Джон сидит в кресле, наблюдая, что я меряю шагами гостиную и бормочу себе под нос.

− Карл Пауэрс. − Я открываю свой веб-сайт и печатаю на форуме сообщение:

_Пара кроссовок принадлежали Карлу Пауэрсу (1978-1989)._

_Ботулотоксин ещё определяется. Бейкер-Стрит, 221Б._

Джон смотрит на меня.

− Пловец, − объясняю я. − Ботулотоксин был в креме, который он использовал от грибка. − Я усмехаюсь. − За три часа до крайнего срока. Я же сказал, что решу её.

Слишком весело.

Четыре зёрнышка.

Это − ещё один день. Прежде чем ко мне возвращается скука, я сталкиваюсь со второй головоломкой: дело о пропавшем без вести Монкфорде. Заложник, молодой человек, плачет, как и первая жертва. Джон закрывает лицо руками, в то время как мы слушаем сообщение.

Хотя я занят этой головоломкой, часть моего мозга мимоходом отмечает, что эти пленники могут напомнить Джону о его собственном плене. Ужас, который он слышит в их голосах, может быть похож на тот ужас, который заставляет его ночью кричать.

Я предлагаю ему пропустить это дело. Он отказывается.

− Это касается тебя и меня, Шерлок, − замечает мужчина по телефону. − Мы созданы друг для друга.

Я заинтригован. − Разговаривайте тогда со мной своим собственным голосом.

− Терпение, − говорит он.

На этот раз подсказка на виду: _«Автомобили Януса». Ключ к разгадке кроется в названии_.

Лестрейдом найдена на сиденьях машины пинта крови. Предварительно замороженная.

Линии загара. Двадцать тысяч песо.

Сервис для людей, которые хотят исчезнуть, на самом деле не умерев.

Я говорю Лестрейду: − Арестуйте мистера Эверта из «Автомобилей Януса»... и миссис Монкфорд.

− Я _горю_! − кричу я.

Три зёрнышка.

Джон − тот, который замечает, что раны на теле Конни Принс появились после смерти. Он − доктор, в конце концов, хотя я не уверен, что все врачи знакомы с ранами, нанесёнными после смерти. Интересно, немного. Я думаю, он хорошо справляется со всем этим. Может быть. Возможно, это его тревожит, но он об этом знает. Это − то, что я делаю. Что мы делаем.

Снова мы успеваем раскрыть дело до крайнего срока, и снова мы упорно продолжаем этим заниматься.

Джон должен поесть, решаю я. Он выглядит поникшим. Мы останавливаемся в кафе и разделяем сэндвич.

− Чувствуешь себя лучше? − спрашиваю я.

Он съедает последний кусок и кивает. Я чувствую, что его неодобрение просто ждёт своего часа, когда я сделаю ещё одно бездушное заявление.

− У тебя есть вопросы, − подсказываю я. − Спрашивай.

− Почему он это делает? Это − игра?

− Возможно, − отвечаю я, сохраняя тон нейтральным. Не хорошо ликовать, когда люди обвешаны бомбами. Но это гениально. Все эти головоломки, только для меня.

Он хмурится и кусает губу. − Это − Мориарти? − Это было именем, которое сказал кэбмен.

Телефон звонит. _Лестрейд_.

Теперь я говорю со старухой. Старая _слепая_ женщина.

− Нет, нет, нет, нет! − кричу я. − Ничего о нём не говорите. Ничего.

Джон широко распахивает глаза.

− Его голос... Он такой... мягкий.

А затем тишина.

Лестрейд на меня смотрит. − Шерлок?

Джон вздыхает и кладёт руку на спинку моего стула.

Я решил её. Но люди всё равно умерли.

Он ничего не говорил с тех пор, как стало ясно, что взорвали целый многоквартирный дом, когда старуха начала описывать голос звонившего.

− Я решил её, − говорю я ему. − Мне... жаль, что люди умерли. Я пытался её остановить.

Джон закрывает глаза и кусает губу. − Он скучает. Как и ты. Для него это − просто игра.

− Возможно.

− Ты этим наслаждаешься, − замечает он. Я слышу разочарование в его голосе.

− Забота о них поможет мне решить эту проблему? − спрашиваю я. − Ты сердишься на меня.

Он не отвечает.

Два зёрнышка.

Мы исследуем ещё один труп на южном берегу Темзы.

− Есть какие-то идеи? − спрашивает Лестрейд.

− Семь, − отвечаю я, натягивая латексные перчатки.

Джон уже исследует тело. − Мёртв приблизительно двадцать четыре часа.

Лестрейд кивает. − Не утонул. В его лёгких недостаточно Темзы.

− Задушен, − подсказывает Джон. − Синяки вокруг носа и рта.

− Он одет для работы... какой работы?

Лестрейд пожимает плечами. − Машинист метро.

Джон более быстр. − Охранник.

Мы возвращаемся в галерею Хикмана. Миссис Вацлав настаивает, что картина − не подделка. Очевидно, она ошибается. Я говорю ей это, но она не оценивает сказанного, не допускает того, что очевидно.

Телефон звонит. Я отвечаю. − Картина − подделка. − Я торжествую, а затем разочаровываюсь, поскольку больше никто не понимает значения моего замечания. − Вот почему Вудбридж и Кэрнс были убиты.

В телефоне тихо.

− Я могу это доказать, − говорю я. − Дай мне время, и я это докажу.

− Десять... − начинает отсчёт ребёнок.

− О, Боже, − восклицает Лестрейд. − Это − ребёнок.

Я снова смотрю на картину.

− Девять...

_Никто не может подсказать мне ответ._

− Восемь...

_Я должен решить её сам._

− Семь...

Джон уходит и встаёт поодаль, опустив голову.

− Вудбридж знал, − шепчу я. − Как?

− Шесть...

− Шерлок, − пытается одёрнуть меня Лестрейд. − Сейчас самое время...

− Заткнитесь!

− Пять...

 _В планетарии..._ − Гениально! − кричу я. − Великолепно!

− Четыре...

Я печатаю в телефоне: _сверхновые звёзды_.

− Три...

Всё понятно. − О, как красиво! Мне это нравится!

− Два...

− Шерлок! − кричит Лестрейд. Джон закрывает уши руками.

Я кричу в телефон. − Сверхновая Ван-Бюрена!

Тишина.

Голос мальчика: − Пожалуйста. Есть там кто-нибудь?

_Ещё одно зёрнышко_ , я думаю.

Вечер. Джон надевает свою куртку.

− Куда ты идёшь? − спрашиваю я. Обычно он не выходит один ночью. « _Ну, он − взрослый мужчина_ », − думаю я.

− Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, − объясняет Джон.

− М-м-м... − говорю я, делая вид, что смотрю телевизор. − Нам нужно молоко.

Он вздыхает. − Хорошо.

Он стоит около двери в течение минуты. Я жду, пока дверь закроется, а затем открываю свой веб-сайт. Я печатаю: _Брюс-Партингтон. Пожалуйста, приезжай. Бассейн. Полночь_.

Теперь всё станет ещё интересней.

Скоро полночь, а Джон ещё не вернулся. Это волнует меня больше, чем я думаю. Я предполагаю, что он сердится на меня, поэтому ему потребовалось ненадолго выйти. Скорей всего, он в каком-нибудь пабе. _Почему бы и нет?_ Возможно, он встретил там кого-то из знакомых. Он − солдат, а не хрупкий ребёнок.

Его гнев − больше, чем раздражение. Там есть ещё печаль. Я видел её в глазах Джона в течение прошлой недели, в линиях его рта, в поникших плечах. Я его разочаровал. Что я могу сказать? Люди умерли, но я спас других людей. Каждая игра имеет цену. Какова была бы её цена, если бы я отказался?

Я пишу Джону: _Я немного прогуляюсь. Ты в порядке?_

Он не отвечает. Я должен уехать. Террорист ждёт.

Одно зёрнышко.

В помещении бассейна горит свет. Я слышу, как тихо плещется вода о бортик бассейна и капает из фильтра. На верхней галерее темно. В помещении никого нет.

Я достаю флешку и поднимаю её. − Я принёс тебе подарок. О, вот для чего всё это было, не так ли? Все твои небольшие головоломки; ты заставлял меня танцевать − для того, чтобы отвлечь меня от этого.

Я слышу медленные шаги. Шаги по плитке в обуви с кожаными подошвами. Фигура выходит из темноты на свет.

_Джон._

Он в зелёной парке, которую я не узнаю. Руки в карманах. − Добрый вечер, − произносит он. Его лицо ничего не выражает.

− Джон... − я ошарашен. − Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

− Вот это поворот, не так ли? − Выражение его лица не меняется. − Держу пари, что ты этого не ожидал.

Всего на долю секунды я думаю, что не знаю Джона Ватсона вообще, что за его сдержанностью скрывалось что-то ещё. Я хочу плакать из своей собственной глупости.

Когда он распахивает свою парку, и я вижу бомбу, привязанную к его груди. Появляется красная точка. _Снайпер в галерее_. 

− Ну, что ты велишь мне ему говорить... дальше? − Его голос ровный, но я вижу боль в его глазах. − Кружка пива... кружка пива... кружка пива*.

− Перестань, − прошу я. Смысл того, что произошло, поражает меня. Джон, _мой Джон_ ; человек, который пережил три года садистского плена, прежде чем его спасли; тот, кто приехал ко мне, к человеку, с которым никогда не встречался, потому что у него не было никого и ничего, кроме язвительного письма, написанного ему из центра реабилитации; человек, который снова был травмирован, увидев и услышав голос своего похитителя в телевизоре...

Это − моя вина. Именно из-за меня он был снова схвачен ещё одним сумасшедшим садистом, и теперь находится под угрозой ужасной смерти. Поскольку я всё время видел только головоломки и гордился собой, не думая о том, что подвергаю Джона опасности.

Джон, который доверяет мне и любит меня. _Мой Джон. Если я когда-нибудь тебя потеряю..._

− Красивый штрих: бассейн, где умер малыш Карл, − Джон произносит то, что говорят ему через наушник. − Я его остановил. Я могу остановить и Джона Ватсона. Остановить его сердце. − Его голос дрожит на слове _«сердце»_.

− Кто ты? − кричу я. Бассейн эхом отзывается на мои слова.

Я слышу другие шаги. − Я дал тебе свой номер телефона. − Голос мягкий, ритмичный, знакомый. Костюм и галстук. − Я думал, что ты мог бы мне позвонить.

 _Джим_. Бойфренд Молли. Он направляется ко мне и Джону.

Он сделал всё это для меня. Головоломки, бомбы, заложники. И Джон. Он видел то, что не видел я: Джон Ватсон, подвергшийся пыткам террористов, будет идеальной мишенью для очередного садиста.

− Джим Мориарти, − представляется он. − Привет. − Он улыбается, немного озадаченный. − Я думал, что произвёл больше впечатления. Ты видишь, я − специалист, как и ты.

Я теперь понимаю. − Злодей-консультант. Гениально.

− Ты стоишь у меня на пути, − говорит он. − Отойди.

− Люди умерли, − напоминаю я.

− Это − то, что ДЕЛАЮТ люди! − Он в ярости, что совершенно неожиданно.

Я смотрю на Джона. − Ты в порядке?

Джим ухмыляется. − Всё в порядке, мальчик Джонни. Ты можешь говорить.

Джон молчит. Он смотрит на меня и кивает. Я пытаюсь представить, о чём он сейчас думает. Я снова думаю о его долгом плене, о том, что с ним сделал тот мужчина. Интересно, что этот человек, Мориарти, сделал с ним. Человеческий дух может выдержать очень много, но после трёх лет постоянного страха, я ощущаю, будто с его духа содрали кожу. Тихий, нервный, почти побеждённый человек, который появился в моей квартире три месяца назад, был на грани того, чтобы сдаться. Моё письмо было его последними клочком надежды.

Недели, которые он провёл со мной, немного его воскресили. Но теперь ему снова устроили засаду, возможно, накачали наркотиками, связали и привязали бомбу. Вся его надежда была убита этим сумасшедшим. Я должен вернуть её ему.

− Джон, − обращаюсь я к нему.

Я не вижу выражения его лица. Он моргает, возможно уйдя в себя, туда, где прятался в течение трёх лет. Я должен положить этому конец, вытащить его оттуда.

Я протягиваю Мориарти флешку. − Возьми это.

Мориарти ухмыляется. − О... Это?

Улыбаясь, он проходит мимо Джона. Он знает, что выиграл. Взяв у меня флешку, он подносит её к губам и целует.

Губы Джона двигаются, а взгляд расфокусирован. Я могу услышать, как он что-то бормочет, но слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать слова.

− Скучно, − кривится Мориарти. Он бросает флешку в бассейн.

Мой козырь исчез, отвергнут. Прежде чем я успеваю сообразить, что будет дальше, Джон хватает Мориарти сзади, демонстрируя стальной зажим.

− Беги! − кричит Джон. − Шерлок... беги!

Я слишком ошеломлён для того, чтобы двигаться. Красная точка от винтовки снайпера танцует на груди Мориарти.

Он смеётся. − Разве он не мил? Я понимаю, почему тебе нравится держать его рядом. Иногда люди становятся такими сентиментальными по отношению к своим домашним питомцам.

Выражение Джона меняется от решительности до ужаса, и я понимаю, что произошло. Красная точка исчезла с груди Мориарти. Я вижу её из галереи напротив и выше меня. Теперь точка у меня на лбу.

− Нет! − Джон освобождает Мориарти и отступает. − Только не его. Меня. − Его голос срывается. − Стреляй в меня.

− Джон, нет, − говорю я.

Мориарти его изучает. − О, мой дорогой Шерлок... это стало интересно. Слишком интересно для того, чтобы быстро закончиться. − Он обращается ко мне, усмехаясь. − Ты понимаешь, не так ли? Ты знаешь, что произойдёт, если ты не оставишь меня в покое?

− Дай угадаю, − я пытаюсь говорить так, будто мне скучно, но это не так. − Меня убьют.

− Убить тебя? Нееет... не будь так очевиден. В смысле, я всё равно когда-нибудь тебя убью. Я не люблю торопить события. Я приберегу это ради чего-то особенного. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Не кончишь соваться — я тебя сожгу. − Он смотрит на Джона, затем на меня, и его лицо меняется. В тёмных глазах − чистое зло. − Я тебе сердце выжгу.

− Из проверенных источников известно, что у меня его нет. − Это − то, что Джон думал, что я бессердечен. Это − то, чего он боится.

− Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так. − Он вытаскивает из кармана пиджака пистолет и направляет его в висок Джона. − Обычно мне не нравится пачкать руки, но это может быть интересно.

Я поднимаю свой пистолет. − Не делай этого. Тебе нужен я. Отпусти его.

− Джон Ватсон. Военнопленный. − Он тыкает в голову Джона пистолетом. − Заброшенный, забытый. Объявленный мёртвым собственным правительством. Кто-нибудь скучал по тебе, доктор? Кто-нибудь ждал тебя с тревогой, задаваясь вопросом, что с тобой произошло? − Он смеётся и толкает Джона ко мне. − Вот, Шерлок. Отведи своего случайного незнакомца домой. Я уже выжег его сердце.

Я хватаю Джона и начинаю срывать с него жилет. − Всё в порядке, всё в порядке, Джон, − бормочу я. Он стоит неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и тяжело дышит. − Всё в порядке.

Мориарти наблюдет, на его губах играет удивлённая улыбка. − Это на самом деле не Семтекс.

− Что? − Я знаю, что другие жилеты были реальными. Полиция проверила каждый...

− Ты думал, что я собирался тебя убить? − Он хихикает. − Есть вещи хуже, чем смерть, и ты об этом знаешь. − Он кивает на Джона. − Смерть на самом деле может быть благословением.

Жилет снят. Я обнимаю Джона, желая, чтобы он почувствовал, что я здесь, что я о нём волнуюсь, что мне жаль, очень жаль...

− А теперь твоя заключительная головоломка, − продолжает он. − Почини своего сломанного солдата. Думаю, на этот раз он разрушен. Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать не смогли его собрать. − Он поворачивает и идёт к выходу.

− Что ты наделал? − шепчу я. − О, Джон...

Мориарти делает паузу и поворачивается. − Абдул Кадир Санжари был дилетантом.

Всё кончено к тому времени, когда прибывает Лестрейд со своими людьми, вызванные, как я подозреваю, приспешниками Майкрофта.

− Что произошло? − спрашивает меня Лестрейд.

− Последнее зёрнышко, − отвечаю я, глядя на Джона. Он сбросил парку и теперь завёрнут в оранжевое одеяло, которое, как предполагается, защищает его от шока. Он не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как сказал что _«убьёт меня»_ , но он встречается со мной взглядом, который не даёт мне покоя. − Мориарти похитил Джона.

− Боже... Шерлок, ты не должен был приезжать сюда один.

Есть много вещей, которые я не должен был делать. Я сожалею обо всех. Если бы я мог перемотать предыдущие недели и вернуться в тот день, когда Джон стоял в моей квартире и просил разрешения воспользоваться туалетом, я спрятал бы его в безопасном месте. Теперь нет никаких безопасных мест.

− Он в порядке? − спрашивает Лестрейд.

 _Это − вопрос, не так ли?_ Я ещё не знаю ответа. Я вспоминаю, как он схватил Мориарти и кричал, чтобы я бежал, и меня наполняет надежда. Сломанный человек не делает подобных вещей.

− Посмотрим. − Я иду к нему. Врач скорой помощи задаёт ему вопросы, которые Джон игнорирует. − Он в порядке, − говорю я, протягивая Джону руку. − Давай пойдём домой, Джон.

Он берёт мою руку и следует за мной к кэбу. Как только автомобиль начинает движение по направлению к Бейкер-стрит, он прижимается ко мне.

− Ты не сломан, − успокаиваю я его. − Та вещь, которую ты сделал... что ты предложил сделать... это было хорошо.

− Он сжёг его.

Я обнимаю его, притягивая ближе. − Ты − моё сердце, Джон. Я никому не позволю сжечь тебя.

− Письмо, − говорит он. − Оно было в моём кармане. Он сжёг его.

Джон носил его с собой всегда. Он мог выйти из дома и один, но оно ему напоминало, что кто-то ждёт его возвращения. Я видел взгляд на его лице, когда он его читал, видел нежную и обнадеживающую улыбку. Я видел, как он аккуратно снова его складывает и прячет в карман. Я видел, что он похлопывает по своему карману, чувствуя, что оно всё ещё там. Он мог, вероятно, рассказать его по памяти, но оно его успокаивало, когда он смотрел на почерк, чувствовал любимую бумагу, просвечивающую от времени. Это был его талисман против всего зла.

− Мне так жаль, − шепчу я. − Я был неправ... это была не игра. О, Джон, я... − Слёзы наполняют мои глаза. − Я − идиот.

Он сжимает мою руку и улыбается. − У меня есть тот, кто написал письмо.

Его улыбка ослабляет моё напряжение. Я вытираю глаза. − Тогда мне придётся начать писать тебе новые письма.

Он пожимает плечами. − Или ты можешь просто сорвать с меня одежду в тёмной комнате. Пошли бы разговоры.

Слёзы продолжают капать из глаз, но я смеюсь. − Ну, разговоры всегда ходят.

После полуночи мне приходит на телефон сообщение. Я читаю его, ложусь рядом с Джоном и обнимаю его. Я знаю, что он ещё не спит. Я могу почувствовать его бдительность.

Я думаю, как лучше всего поделиться новостью, которую Майкрофт только что мне прислал. − Он мёртв, − говорю я после того, как проходит тяжёлый момент.

− Я так и думал. − Джон вздыхает, и я чувствую, что он расслабляется. − А я жив.

 _«Как и Мориарти»_ , − думаю я. _Безопасных мест нет._

Джон поворачивается ко мне лицом. − Мы выжили, − шепчет он. − Я не боюсь.


End file.
